The Lady Static
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: AU Where Virginia Hawkins has to deal with being a supergirl in a town overrun by big bad boys. Except, you know, for Francine. Good thing her best guy friend, Richie, got powered up too.   Warnings: fem!Virgirl VxR naughty language
1. Prologue

"Hey, Virginia!" Virginia turned around to see Francine waving to her. Francine wasn't particularly nice to her or Richie, but neither of them tried to provoke her.

"Oh, hey Francine" She replied, reluctantly waving back. "What's up?"

"Did you hear? There's going to be a huge gang battle down by the docks tonight!"

"Oh…uh…yay?" Virginia said nervously. "I-uh- I need to-"

"You're coming with me to watch, right?" She said with some force.

"I'd really rather not." Vi started to walk away, but Francine grabbed her.

"Well, too bad. Someone's gonna come with me to watch my back and you're the only chick around here besides me that has any decent fighting skills when you want to. I'll be at your house, you can't back out." She gave Virginia a shove, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Shit might go down, so be ready." And with that, she walked away. Virginia sighed as she started to pick up her books.

"I am so screwed!"

* * *

><p><em>So hey. Quick introduction to a story I want to write. It'll be very shittily updated, and the language may eventually warrant an M rating, but I want to try it. Don't hate on me, kay?<em>

_-Jamie_


	2. The Big Bang

"Virginia!" Robert Hawkins called to his daughter. "Your friends are at the door!" Virginia looked up from her homework that she was pretending to do in the living room.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, Richie and a young woman who says her name is Francine. I'm glad to see you're making new friends!" Vi grimaced at her father's obliviousness, left her homework behind and went to the door. "Where are you kids going?"

"We're gonna see that new movie, I forget what it's called but it looked real interesting!" Francine replied, her voice sugar-coated and fake.

"Well then, have fun. Don't be out too late, Virginia." She kissed her father on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"Love you, pops. I'll…I'll be home later." Reluctantly she stepped out through the door. As soon as it shut behind Vi, Francine dropped her act.

"Let's go, nerds!" She growled, shoving passed them and stalking quickly towards the docks muttering to herself. Not knowing what else to do, Richie and Vi followed. After a few minutes of tense silence, Vi leaned close to Richie and whispered into his ear.

"How'd you get roped into this, Rich?" Richie averted his eyes to the ground, and if it hadn't been dark Vi would've been sure that he was blushing.

"I uh, I heard that she-Francine, well you know that, but I heard she was forcing you to, you know, go to the gang fight and I know how you feel about gangs and guns and whatnot…so I caught Francine at the end of the school day and I…I told her I was coming whether she wanted me to or not. So I could be here for you. And yeah." Richie rubbed his arm awkwardly and continued to stare intensely at his shoes.

"Rich…Richie that means a lot to me, thank you," Vi started sincerely, but then her tone turned darker, "but you are a complete idiot. I would've been fine; you have no fighting skills whatsoever! What the hell do you think you're going to do to help me?"

"Hang back until it's over then pick up the pieces." He answered with no hesitation, his voice breaking from a whisper into a more normal level.

"Shut up you two! You'll give us away!" Francine hissed at them. Vi was about to respond to Richie when Francine stopped abruptly and the other two crashed into her. She reached into the small messenger bag she was carrying and pulled out two guns, holding them out for Vi and Richie. They stared at the guns, Vi looking terrified and Richie looking nearly the same. "What are you geeks doing, take the damn things! You can't just take fists to a gun fight, dumbasses!" She forced the guns into both of their hands. The one for Virginia slipped through her fingers and clattered on the sidewalk.

"I refuse to use one of those things." She whispered. Suddenly she found herself on the ground because Francine had punched her.

"Hawkins, if you get your ass killed, I don't give a shit." She turned on her heel and marched away. "Let's go!" She called over her shoulder. Richie pulled Vi up and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry this is happening but if we don't keep going she'll make our lives hell. So we can just go, sit in the shadows until it's done, then go home." Vi nodded and the two of them started walking again.

"It's just…ever since Moms died, I can't even…"

"I know, bro. I know."

0o0

"What's happening?" "OH GOD!" "Run! RUN!" "HELP ME PLEASE! I'm DYI-" "Who shot the tank!" "Who cares get out!" "Pleasepleasehelpme!"

"Richie, grab my hand!" Vi screamed over the cacophony of voices all screaming at once. A putrid purple gas was overtaking the docks. Those who were closest to the source were actually melting into the ground, screaming in pain. Vi was perched on the top of a fence that had been overtaken by the gas, reaching out to Richie was coughing and choking but still standing, leaning against the fence. He weakly reached out to her. Suppressing the urge to hack herself, she grabbed his hand and pulled with all her might, sending both of them toppling over to the other side of the fence. They forced themselves to their feet and stumbled into the darkness, away from the sounds of dying teenagers at the dock. The two of them faltered together through the city streets, using each other as support, until they found an abandoned gas station. Vi threw herself at the door, breaking the boards that blocked the entryway then curled around herself where she landed and coughed violently. Richie staggered in behind her and feebly attempted to drag her further in. He collapsed next to her when he was overcome by a coughing fit. The two of them passed out there, overcome by pain, until the morning.


	3. The Aftermath

Dawn came and went over the city, and the two teenagers on an abandoned gas station floor slept quite unpleasantly. They both twitched and moaned and tossed, faces twinged in pain. The glasses on Richie's face slipped off slowly and flew to Virginia, where they attached firmly. Startled, Richie jumped awake and wheeled around wildly.

"Vi! Vi! Wake up! Wake up! What is HAPPENING?" Richie shook his friend quickly, and his watch slid off of his wrist and attached itself to Vi as well. After hearing some rustling behind him, he saw that a desk was pulling its way towards them as well. All the papers had flown off and attached themselves to her as well. "VI!" She groggily woke up.

"Wha? Whas happenin? Why am I covered in stuff?" She wearily pulled herself onto her feet and looked at the desk in shock. "Uh…do you think this has to do with gas?"

"I'd imagine the probability to be approximately 84.62834016 percent likely, seeing as the gas was stored in radioactive and toxic labeled and the strong acidic smell suggests that it was composed of multiple radioactive isotopes of uranium, nobelium, iodine and plutonium plus sulfur, nitrogen and beryllium." Virginia and Richie looked at each other in shock for a moment.

"…what?" Vi exclaimed. "Say something else smart!"

"Hm…" He plucked his glasses off of Vi's shoulder, then said, "We only _experience_ time moving linearly forward because that's the only way the human mind can perceive it, but in actuality, our mathematics point to time being a vector. This allows the possibility that it could move in a different direction from the one it's currently taking. What this means is that something is flawed: either our math or our understanding of how time functions."

"That's…that's really cool and I think I understood about a fifth of that."

"So anyways…considering that's really beside the point of what's happening right now, is there a radio or a television in here?" They both glanced around. Virginia pointed to a small beat up radio in the corner, shaking off a few pieces of paper from her arm as she did. Richie bounded over to it with renewed excitement, turning it on. When it didn't work, he pulled the back open and moved a bunch of wires quickly. It sparked to life.

"-olice say that a gun shot from a gang member punctured the tank full of experimental gas. The PR of Alva Industries assures us they had no idea the gas had any effect on humans. However, many of the teenagers recovered from the site of the explosion are mutating and showing signs of strange, inhuman powers. One woman, named Francine Stone has broken free of the hospital and is attacking people around Dakota using fire she appears to be generating. The public is advised to stay indoors and avoid her at all co-" Vi reached over and flipped the radio off.

"Well…" Richie started.

"Shit." Vi continued, "What do we do now?"

"Explore our powers?" Richie said hesitantly. Virginia's face lit up, and she expelled all of the things attached to her quickly. Richie ducked and covered his head. Vi threw her hand out towards a garbage lid, pulling it to her with electricity and jumping on it. As she flew out the door on the lid, Richie ran out after her.

"This is amazing!" She shouted from high up. "What's happening with you?"

"Uh…I can't fly…or do anything cool…I can just think…I'm gonna go build things now!" He turned back and stalked into the gas station. Vi didn't notice and kept flying above the city.


End file.
